


Of Heats, Mates and Biology

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Human Biology, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, fudged a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “Right then.” Mrs. Baranovskaya begins, her strict voice and stern face silencing the classroom. “Today we’re going to do a bit of reproductive biology, and that includes learning about both a heat and a rut.”Snickers break out within the class.Yuuri feels all the blood inside his body slowing crawl its way up to his face.Viktor, and Yuuri, and ...that.





	Of Heats, Mates and Biology

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!! So that was a long time, right??? I kind of made a pact with myself that I wouldn't write or update any fan fiction until I had finished my novel, and .... I HAVE! It's done! 
> 
> There's not a whole lot to say other than, if you're interested in being a beta and reading some original work from me, no matter how much, you can email me and I'll send over as much as you want to read!!! It's not a requirement and I'm just sending out feelers to see if people are interested before I hire editors and all that jazz, but if you are, email is in my profile - for easy access, it's balchatri00@gmail.com.
> 
> Other than that, I finished this piece in a little bit of a rush as I have some more ideas that I want to get out for the series, especially another chapter of Realisations I'm hoping to dedicate to a lovely reader that read and commented on this whole series in ONE DAY! Thank you, KamRaeTay! Your prompt is coming <3333
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!!!! This is my 50th work! 50 WORKS ON A03! WOO
> 
> *EDIT: I forgot to put this work in the series ahahahah! phew I remembered otherwise it would make no sense as a standalone

It happens one day in biology.

Truth be told, it’s utterly unexpected and completely off-topic to anything they’d been doing all year.

Yuuri feels as if he has all the rights to complain, if not _sue_.

“Right then.” Mrs. Baranovskaya begins, her strict voice and stern face silencing the classroom. “Today we’re going to do a bit of reproductive biology, and that includes learning about both a heat and a rut.”

Snickers break out within the class.

Yuuri feels all the blood inside his body slowing crawl its way up to his face.

“I’ve often found.” She begins, her tone cutting. “That this response is a common one, and that dancing around the topic does nobody any good. Beginning with the fetus in the womb and then ending on the heat and rut sub-topic of reproduction at the very end usually builds up such a suspense to it that I can hardly speak over laughter and also, only half the class turn up anyway. So today, we’ll be starting with a heat: the usual age, stages, signs and symptoms, as well as the biological function of one.”

Nobody moves for a minute.

“Well.” Mrs. Baranovskaya states. “Get out your pens and notebooks.”

Everyone obediently does.

Yuuri sits beside Phichit in biology, and Viktor sits with Chris, because Yuuko wanted to pair up with a girl she knew was quite shy, and there was nobody left that Viktor knew all that well, and it was going to leave an odd one out if he _didn’t_ pair with Chris.

Yuuri’s alright with it.

They used to sit together, of course, before Yuuko wanted to move and Phichit would be left alone and _please, Yuuri, it’s one class to all the other ones you two have together._

Even still, Yuuri finds his gaze sliding from the front and off to where Viktor sits. It usually does, but today, Yuuri looks with purpose.

Viktor’s back is straight, stiff, shoulders tense and pen held rigid above his paper. His hair is tied up today. Yuuri can see his profile better, the sharp angle of his jaw, set in a terse line.

“Alright then.” Mrs. Baranovskaya states, claps her hands together, and presses something on the computer.

A slideshow is projected onto the wall, with the title _Heat_ , which makes some people snicker as she goes across to turn off the lights.

The blood red colour of the heading makes the word all the more stark, and Yuuri begins to feel sweat gather under his armpits because this is _happening_ , and _he’s_ an Omega, _he’s_ the one that will be having a heat.

 _He’s_ the only one in this whole entire class that this lesson will _mean_ something to.

Nobody in the class has presented yet, heck, nobody in the whole _school_ , and that includes all the older years, because nobody presents under the age of eighteen, but the only reason Yuuri has any idea about heats and omegas and all sorts _at all_ is because of Dr. Yakov, and Viktor and Yuuri being mates, and that one day, it’s all very likely that he _will_ present as an Omega and he _will_ have a heat and have to go through it and know what to do–

_Oestrus_

“This is the period most commonly referred to as the ‘heat cycle’, which on average, can last between 2-4 weeks. It seems like a long period, however the few weeks leading up to a heat are usually spent none-the-wiser as your body begins to produce hormones that will attract other compatible Alpha’s –”

The laughter grow in volume, rippling throughout the class in titters and chuckles.

“Might as well just come to school naked.” Someone snickers, loud enough that everyone at the back of the class hears.

Including Yuuri.

His whole face bursts into flames, gut twisting with the thought of himself, absolutely oblivious to himself in heat, but practically putting out a ten-mile-radius alert that _here I am, ready to go!_

“There is obviously some discomfort felt towards the latter stages of the heat cycle if a compatible mate is not found, as the swelling of the genitals will only increase as more pheromones –”

Mrs. Baranovskaya can barely speak over the laughter, but she carries on regardless.

“ – from receptive Alpha’s in rut are encountered, now one important aspect of oestrus is that is does not, _in fact,_ cause a womb to grow inside a male Omega, despite whatever might be written in the bathrooms –”

Yuuri feels sick. Sweat dampens the back of his neck, his armpits, in a cold, wet and hazy wash.

“ – As a male Omega is perfectly capable of mating with a female Alpha and reproducing that way. However, gender is not such a factor in one’s heat cycle as it is which Alpha and Omega are most compatible, which is determined by a fascinating process of invisible ques, mostly hormonal –”

Yuuri’s throat is dry. Viktor keeps glancing back at him, eyes worried, but everyone else is laughing because it’s hilarious, an Omega in heat, so powerless to their own body, so desperate and in need of a compatible Alpha and Yuuri can’t listen anymore, he’s going to throw up, he might actually _throw up_ –

“And when this is determined, an Omega – either male or female – will present themselves –”

Laughter explodes throughout the whole class.

Yuuri can’t see straight, his eyesight’s gone blurry. Damp curls stick to his forehead. He feels weak. He feels _sick_.

“ – This might _seem_ amusing but in reality, is a crucial part of the mating process and something you are required to know – ”

Viktor looks as if he’s about to stand up, but Yuuri shakes his head as forcefully as he can manage.

Eventually, mercifully, Viktor sinks back into his seat. His grip on the edge of his table doesn’t loosen, however.

“ – And if a compatible mate isn’t found, hormonal drug therapy is still _very_ much needed in order to control one’s cycle, otherwise the symptoms range from nausea and discomfort to crippling pain –”

“Miss.” Yuuri puts a hand up. He can’t bear this any longer.

Flashes of image keep coming to him – Yuuri, bent double, in pain, alone and without a compatible Alpha, too embarrassed to go to the doctors and probably dying on his own bedroom floor.

Or _worse_ , finding a compatible Alpha that his body instantly responds to, but the last of his brain cells is screaming for him to run from. Presenting to them in the middle of school, in the middle of the _street_ , when all Yuuri wants to do is crawl into a hole and die.

What if they drag him away from his mam, from _Viktor_ , and Yuuri is all too happy to let them until they take him to a strange underground lair and open the cell door to reveal various chainsaws and instruments of torture –

“Miss!” Yuuri tries louder, voice a little urgent now, because Mrs. Baranovskaya didn’t hear him.

She stops.

“I don’t feel well, can I be excused?”

Yuuri didn’t register the fact that the last thing she’d just spoken about was the fact an Omega in heat, without a mate, would be experiencing nausea and discomfort, because the class only laughs _louder_.

Viktor stands up.

“Really, Mr. Katsuki, stay where you are.” Mrs. Baranovskaya says, dismissive.

She thinks he’s joking. That he’s playing along with the rest of the class. That he’s trying to get out of hearing about a heat cycle when he really feels he might be _sick_ –

“Miss, please can I take Yuuri out?” Viktor asks, already stood and ready to sprint to Yuuri if given permission.

Mrs. Baranovskaya blinks. She looks between them. “Alright.” She states.

Viktor sprints over.

Yuuri feels his cheeks scalding, or they would be if all the blood hadn’t drained from his body.

The whole class is silent, but most probably for the fact that it’s _Viktor Nikiforov_ helping Yuuri, and he’s no longer laughing, and he doesn’t find the situation funny, so the situation must not be funny at all.

Only when Yuuri tries to stand, he doesn’t realise he’s lost the feeling in both legs, and so does the most mortifying stumble before Viktor catches him.

Yuuri can hear _gasps_ now ripple across the room, and Yuuko and Phichit stand up too, as if Yuuri needs some kind of _assistance_ , and it’s all so _embarrassing_ as if Yuuri is seriously ill and –

“Yuuri, it’s okay.” Viktor murmurs, grips both his arms as he helps Yuuri stand. “Don’t listen. Let’s just go.”

Viktor always knows the thing to say. He always knows how to make Yuuri feel better.

He leads Yuuri out into the hallway but it’s as if the air outside hits him harder than in the classroom, and before Yuuri knows anything, his knees buckle and he’s flopping against the side of the wall, unable to support his own weight.

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouts, worried. Yuuri can _feel_ it as well, the sharp, insistent pangs of his anxiety. Yuuri wonders what Viktor can feel, what he _did_ feel back there when Yuuri was imaging what would happen to him – what _will_ happen to him, when the time comes.

“Yuuri, are you okay? Can you stand?”

Yuuri waves a weak hand, slides down to sit on the floor. “M’kay. Jus’. Let me sit.”

“Alright.” Viktor says, already backing away. “Okay. I’m going to get the nurse. I won’t be long. Can you wait here?”

Yuuri manages a frail nod.

Viktor turns and starts running, long legs taking strides before he’s disappearing around the corner.

Yuuri thunks his head against the back of the wall, whistles out a sigh. There’s still a low churning in his gut, the pit of his stomach, Mrs. Baranovskaya’s words ringing in his ears _, the swelling of the genitals will only increase –_

Yuuri feels the breaths tighten in his chest, throat constricting and making the air thinner –

_hormonal drug therapy –_

_the symptoms range from nausea and discomfort to **crippling pain–**_

 “Yuuri?” A voice calls, an unfamiliar one, and Yuuri blinks.

He glances up to see a man crouch down in front of him, and behind, Viktor worrying at his thumbnail.

“Hi, are you Yuuri?” The man asks, his long hair tied back, his smile kind.

Yuuri manages to nod.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mr. Celestino.” The teacher says, elbows on both his knees. “I was just getting some papers when this young man ran into me, all a panic.” He directs a thumb back to Viktor, who shrinks.

Yuuri huffs, feels himself smile. “Don’ need to worry.” He murmurs, but his voice is feeble.

“Let me guess.” Mr. Celestino begins. “It wasn’t the dreaded Heat Talk, was it?”

Yuuri’s smile widens, and he nods, but blanches at the action because of the nausea.

“Oh boy. Do I remember that. Let me just say,” He leans in, as if he’s about to impart a secret, before he whispers, “It really not as bad as they all make it seem.”

Yuuri manages a small laugh, and feels the tension seep away as Mr. Celestino continues to coax him out of his thoughts and take his mind away from it.

“And I teach Geography. Geography! It’s not even classed as a subject, according to all those scientists. But ack, what do they know, eh?”

Yuuri nods, feels himself grinning, and sits up straighter.

“I think you’ve had enough biology for one day.” Mr. Celestino states, and pats his shoulder before standing.

Viktor rushes in and helps Yuuri to his feet, grip tight and secure as if to make sure he won't fall over. Yuuri takes his hand, manages not to buckle this time.

Mr. Celestino beams. “Glad to see you’re feeling better. But I think it’s best you take the rest of the day. Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you.” He winks, then asks, “Yuuri Katsuki, right?”

Yuuri nods, warmed all over.

“And Viktor Nikiforov.” He continues, looks to Viktor. “You’re both excused. You don’t have to suffer any more biology talk.”

Yuuri huffs another soft laugh, and they’re halfway down the corridor before Mr. Celestino calls again.

“I hope I’ve converted you over to the real science!” He beams. “Geography!”

Yuuri has just discovered his new favourite teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is actually based on real life when little 12 y/o me learned all the wonders of the female period. While the teacher explained that it would come as a complete shock, and we would experience abdominal cramping, and nausea, and went into full and colourful detail about the bleeding and the shedding of the womb, I started feeling sick, but nobody believed me. The woman thought I was pulling a prank, everyone was laughing, and I ended up fainting (yay!).
> 
> Ahahah took me seriously THEN *hi-five's myself*
> 
> Anyways! As always, I superly hope you enjoyed, and I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
